Well This Is Jacked
by jswag42
Summary: Beca Mitchell, Emily and Gage Junk have some pretty jacked up families. What do they have to do with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Beca** never knew her mom. Her dad never let her. That's why she resented him so much, that _and_ she couldn't stand his wife. The woman was obnoxious, talking about how she never saw Beca with anyone. Or how Beca was too antisocial. The only reason she was there was because the second she turned 18, she was leaving. But no, her dad found yet another way to ruin that. Making her go to college, not just any school, Barden University. Upside was, she got to meet her favorite person in the world, no not Jesse, Chloe Beale. She was the sole reason, Beca stayed at Barden. Yeah she was dating Jesse, but the relationship was coming to an end. It was going nowhere even over the span of three years.

 **Emily** had both of her parents. Not only that, but she was a Junk. A Barden Bellas legacy. Her dad and her never really clicked, and that's where she knew things weren't perfect between her parents. She didn't look a single thing like her dad, she had a couple of her mother's features, but everything else she didn't know. Who did she get the rest of her face from? Emily had no clue. So she went through elementary school, middle school, and finally high school being the awkward tall girl obsessed with music. She didn't have a single boyfriend throughout high school. Emily preferred the boys in books. They were at least ten times better. They were less cocky, less douchebaggy, however they didn't exist

 **Gage** was sick of everything, sick of his parents lies, sick of not knowing everything. Just like his younger sister, he was curious about who his father really was. Unlike his Emily, he was popular throughout high school. He was the running back for the school's football team, the forward of the basketball team, not to mention he starred in most of the school's musicals. Girls thought he was pretty good looking too, he was tall, muscular, had dark hair and blue eyes. He was the golden boy. When he graduated and left for Georgia State, there wasn't anyone to stand up for Emily, so people started to mess with her more. After he graduated from Georgia State, he was drafted for the Dallas Cowboys.

* * *

 **Beca POV**

"Gage, I'm fine here. No, I'm not dating anyone. Alright, calm down. Yeah, you can come down and visit this weekend. Yeah, I'll be going to your game next month, have I ever missed the first game of the season? Whatever Gage, yeah. Bye." Emily said, hanging up her phone and sliding it back into her pocket.

"Everything good Junk?" I asked, turning over to the taller girl.

"Yeah, is it alright if my older brother comes and visits this weekend, I haven't seen him in a while and-"

"It's cool, just make sure it's good with everyone else."

Someone snaked their arms around my waist and whispered, "Hey you,"

"Hey Red, 'sup?" I said, smiling at her.

"OTP," Emily muttered, leaving, "Make sure you use protection."

"When are you breaking up with Jesse?" Chloe asked, sitting where Emily sat but a little closer to me.

"Chlo, I need a little more time." I sighed,

"One more week, I don't like sharing." Chloe said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I know," I said, wrapping an arm around her. "Emily's older brother is visiting from Texas, he's some hotshot football guy."

"Cool, sounds nice." Chloe said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Is wittle baby Chloe tired?" I teased, getting up and offering her a hand.

"Shut it Becs and take me to bed." Chloe said, jumping into my arms.

I was internally yelling at myself not to drop her. I'm not the strongest if you couldn't already tell. Besides, Chloe would cut me off on kisses if I dropped her. Once we got to the room that she shared with Stacie, the girls said Chloe and I couldn't share a room for this reason: we'd be having sex every ten minutes. It's not completely a lie, so I can't really argue with them.

"Cuddle with me Beca," Chloe muttered,

Being the whipped idiot I was, I got into bed with my ginger.

* * *

 **Gage POV**

I got to Emily's sorority/acapella house thing on Friday afternoon instead of Saturday morning to surprise her. That kinda backfired on me, Emily was nowhere to be found, but a guy with flowers in his hand was.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking up the front steps.

"Who are you?" He asked me, standing up. "Okay, whoa you're tall."

"That doesn't answer my question." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"GAGE! GAge! Ohmygosh Gage!" Emily said, sprinting over to the front of the house with a group of girls walking with her.

"'Sup baby sis," I smirked as I got a koala hug from the greatest hugger ever, Ms. Emily Junk.

"I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow, how'd you get here so fast?" Emily said, freaking out from the excitement.

"Caught the first flight to Atlanta to visit Mom, and then got a rental to drive up here. I kept on getting dirty looks from the people though. Guess they wanted me to play the Falcons instead."

"So, Emily, I know we haven't known each other for very long but-" The guy started,

"No." I answered for Emily,

" _Gage_ ," Emily groaned,

" _Emily_ ," I mocked her,

She shooed me, and I walked over to the group of girls.

"Hola," I said, waving.

"Hey, I'm Chloe, you're Emily's older brother right?" A ginger said, stepping up to me.

"Yeah, I'm Gage. Nice to meet you," I said, shaking Chloe's hand.

"Bye Benji," Emily called after him as he left, as the group of girls started to trickle into the house.

Before a decently tall girl with light brown hair and killer blue eyes could go through the door, I stopped her.

"Hey beautiful, didn't catch your name back there." I said, flashing her a smile.

She bit her lip, sizing me up, "Stacie, Stacie Conrad."

"Gage, she's off limits." Emily stated,

"Em, you suck." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Is he really in the NFL, I expected him to be more serious?" One of the girls said,

"I'm not off limits, and even then that'd be more exciting." Stacie said passing by me, she swayed her hips for effect.

"Perv," Emily said, pushing me onto the couch.

"Have y'all eaten yet?" I asked,

"Nope," Cynthia Rose, pretty sure that was her name, said popping the p.

"Dinner's on me then, Buffalo Wild Wings?" I suggested,

"Free food, let's go." Beca said, pulling Chloe up.

"Are you alright if you take some people? I can bring anyone else in my car." Chloe said, walking with Beca to her car. Beca opened the driver's door for Chloe, smiling stupidly as she got to the passenger side.

"Are they together?" I asked, as the rest of us walked to my rented Jeep Cherokee.

"Not yet," Jessica called out,

"No Gage, you can't impale my OTP." Emily said,

"Jeez, I don't always think about girls Em. Besides, they'd be cute together, I'm not a home wrecker." I said, pulling out of the large driveway area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily POV**

Gage had taken all of the Bellas to go eat dinner at Buffalo Wild Wings, which was the best way to their hearts. Beca couldn't cook to save her life, Chloe liked cooking but not all the time, and as for the rest of the girls if it includes free food, they're in.

Stacie was sitting next to Gage, and believe me; only an hour of knowing her, and he was already wrapped around her finger. She could ask him to wash dishes or even do the laundry and Gage would do it without hesitation. Whipped much? Beca was the exact same way with Chloe, Beca and Gage were pretty similar.

"So, Gage, do you have anyone back in Texas." Stacie asked, biting her lip.

Gage's eyes dropped down to her lips and smiled, "Depends, you have anyone here?"

"I'm single and ready to mingle," Stacie said, returning his smile.

"I sense a new relationship budding right there," Chloe whispered to Beca and I.

"She's already got him wrapped around her finger. Gage has never been this whipped by a girl." I said,

Beca smirked and cracked an invisible whip towards Gage. "Make sure he takes you out twice before you dish anything out Stace,"

"C'mon Beca, really?" Gage said jokingly,

"Oh, he's putting a ring on it before he gets anything." Stacie said, laughing a little.

"So, I was thinking-" Gage started,

"Whoa, Gage was thinking. That's a first." I cut him off, causing our entire table to laugh.

"Anyways, maybe I could get to know you a little better. You could show me around Barden, maybe your favorite make out spots." Gage suggested, smiling with doe eyes at Stacie.

Aw, he really likes her.

"Sure, you're cute so why not?" Stacie said, before Gage kissed her cheek.

"Thanks beautiful," Gage was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **Beca POV**

Gage and Stacie were on their date, so Chloe and I were arranging things in the auditorium. Chloe doing the choreography, and I was working on our set.

"Chlo, c'mere and check this out." I said, placing my prized headphones on her head. She started dancing like a white girl, which was probably both the funniest and cutest thing ever.

"Babe, this is really good." Chloe said, putting them back around my neck. She left her hands around my neck, and leaned in and kissed me.

"Uhm, Beca. I wanted to talk, but I guess you're busy." A voice from the door said,

It was Jesse.

"I'll be back." I sighed, going after Jesse.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse yelled,

"That was me. Being me." I said nervously,

"Beca, we're in a relationship. I saw you kissing Chloe, a girl! You're straight Bec."

"About that, look Jesse. I never meant for it to go this far. Chloe is amazing, she's beautiful, funny, smart, she interests me. In five, ten years; I see myself with her."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Jesus Jesse, I'm saying I'm in love with her, the way I should love you. The way I used to feel about you."

"Is it something I did wrong?"

"No, I'm just not in love with you like that. You'll always be an amazing friend, but I don't see you and me together, romantically like ever."

"I wish we could be friends. Hell, I want to be friends. I'm just gonna need some time Bec until we can get back to that stage. You seem happy with her and it's great that you're happy. I just wish it could've been me."

"C'mon Movie Dork, gimme a smile." I said, dancing around until Jesse smiled.

"I'll miss hanging out with you."

"Same loser," I said, before Jesse left.

* * *

 **Gage POV**

"I had an awesome time Stacie," I said, twirling the beautiful girl around. It was around 6:30, and the sun was setting. We were walking back to the Bella's House and I twirled her in the driveway.

"Me too Gage, me too." Stacie smiled as we walked up the stairs, swinging our entwined hands.

"I have to leave back for Dallas tomorrow, and I was thinking; I really like you and I know we haven't known each other very long but maybe, we could give us a shot. Y'know, like as in be a couple, I'd come up to visit you and Emily, and we'd go on walks on the beach and stuff and do cute coupley stuff. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked happy, I think she did, but she was at a loss for words. Did I do something wrong? Crap Gage, way to screw it up.

"You'll be with me and only me right?" Stacie questioned me,

"Yeah," I answered eagerly, I'm not the cheating type anyways.

"Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Stacie said,

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you." I said, probably sounding like a complete dork.

"Then do it." Stacie said, pulling me down into a passionate kiss.

Once we got inside, only Beca and Emily were inside. They were sitting together on the couch, with a man, probably in his early fifties standing there.

"Great, Gage, now that you're here, we can start. Take a seat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately, school is driving me up the wall. I see Gage more as either Dean Geyer or Henry Cavill**

 **Gage POV**

* * *

"First off, who are you and second; why do you need to talk to us?" I asked sitting down next to Beca on the couch.

"Well, this isn't really easy to say at all. Um, Gage, have you ever really felt a connection with your dad?" The man asked me,

"No, not really."

"That's because he's not your father. Emily, Gage, I'm your dad. And well Mrs. Junk, Beca, she's your mom." My, dad I guess, said.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. That's not possible. James Hardon is our dad Gage. He's been there for us, he's the one that taught you how to play football, the one that taught us how to tie our shoes. You're _not_ my dad." Emily said, storming out of the house.

"Way to go _dad_." Beca said, sarcasm dripping off of her words.

"Y'know, you might be my father, sperm donor, whatever. But you sure as hell are not my dad." I walked out with Beca, and we got into my rental car.

* * *

"Where do you think she went?" Beca asked me,

"I don't think she got really far. She's walking, it's raining and she doesn't have a jacket on." I said, getting even more worried.

Emily was my world, she's my baby sister, I'd protect her with everything I have. If that stupid freaking man is the reason I lose her. Well, let's just say it won't be the first time that an NFL player goes to jail.

"Gage, pull over I think that's her." Beca said, pointing to the side of the street. Before I could bring the car to a complete stop, Beca opened her door and threw her arms around Emily.

"Don't ever do that again. Do you know how badly you scared us? Too much, and I'm too young to have a heart attack." Beca said, squeezing the life out of Emily.

"Jesus Christ, Beca. Let her breathe." I said, taking my jacket off and putting it on Emily.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face was streaked with tears and rain mixing together. I picked her up bridal style and laid her down in the back seat.

"Bec, I've got blankets in the trunk get them out and put them on her. I'm gonna need you to drive." I say, taking over.

"C'mon princess, you've gotta go to sleep." I say, running my hands through Emily's wet hair. Beca had started the car, turning up the heat for Emily to get warm and dry off.

"Gage, will you sing to me?" Emily asked,

" 'Cause even the best fall down sometimes, and even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I. Collide."

Emily's soft snores filled the car as Beca drove back to the Bella house.

* * *

 **Beca POV**

Once Gage brought Emily inside, he laid her down on the couch and they both slept quietly. When your older brother the NFL player is actually a huge softy.

I guess I was kind of adjusting pretty well to finding out that Gage and Emily were my siblings. Emily was already like a younger sister to me and Gage practically fit the older brother role perfectly.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she walked in with Stacie. They went shopping for God knows what and had just come back.

"It's a long story," I started, "But long story short, Gage and Emily are my siblings. Their mom is my mom and my dad is theirs. Emily had an anxiety attack, left and we found her on the side of the road. Gage sang to her and she fell asleep. Once we got back, Gage had fallen asleep too."

"You guys are sibling goals," Stacie said, as Gage woke up.

The first thing he saw was Stacie, and from then he had this really dazed look on his face. "Hey beautiful,"

Gage stood up and Stacie pecked his lips.

"I picked something up for you baby," Stacie said, in between kisses.

"Mm, what is it?" Gage groaned,

"Um hello? Yeah, your younger sisters are right here. We kinda don't want to watch you two get it on." I said, breaking them up.

Stacie pulled Gage upstairs and slammed the door. That's the last we heard from them and that's all I want to hear from them.

"Chlo?"

"Yeah, Beca?"

"I love you." I said, with a bashful smile on my face.

"I love you too,"


End file.
